Defying Gravity
by KiannaLeighMV500
Summary: Gaara and Naruto decide to defy gravity. Musical fic with the song from Wicked. Slight AU. Shounen ai if you want it to be.


Author's Ramblings:

Hi hi people. I've got spring classes coming up soon. I have two lecture classes plus working at my school gallery (as part of a class) plus ten hours a week at the State Museum (as a required internship). In other words I'm going to be mad busy soon. I'll still update but you'll have to be patient with me. So before I get to that point I decided to put out a oneshot. As the description says, this is a literal song fic. The characters are singing. I call it a Musical Fic. The song is Defying Gravity from the musical version of Wicked. Gaara sings as Elphaba (the future wicked witch of the west) and Naruto plays Galinda/Glinda (the future good witch of the west). However in this version the lines aren't spoken strictly to script and plot wise … well, read on and find out.

Disclaimer: if I owned it, it wouldn't be a fanfiction.

Warning: shounen-ai if you squint and look at it at a ten degree angle with a neuroscope in the evening light of Gnarnia while saying the magic chant "Hoo-ka-haa-ka Mooly-noo". Or if you just want to see it that way. Whichever is easiest for you.

**Bold: **singing in musical

**ALL CAP BOLD: **spoken in musical.

**Bold underlined: **changed lyrics/words

* * *

Defying Gravity

They were standing next to the lake. People came there sometimes to walk, or play in the water, or practice dangerous jutsu over the water; but it was nighttime now, and no one besides the two teenage boys were there. Gaara stood staring out at the water, sulking. Naruto was sitting on the dock. He thought Gaara was being foolish, but he wasn't going to leave him there. However, he didn't want to stand all night, so he had sat down about twenty minutes before.

The blond stared up the sky, and then titled awkwardly to look behind him. An upside-down image of a still sulking Gaara greeted his vision. Naruto sighed. Gaara and he had been best friends since childhood. After the attack on the Leaf Village and his parents' death, the villagers didn't know what to do with Naruto. They had been busy debating when a runaway ninja from Sand Village entered the village. She was Gaara's mother. She had told the elders that she had a baby who was also a carrier of tailed beast and that in return for being able to live in the village and being left alone, she would care for both boys. The elders, having no better options, had accepted the deal. The boys had grown up as close friends. Naruto knew all Gaara's moods. He knew that even knowing the redhead had different moods was a sign of knowing him well.

Tonight, Gaara's mood was frightful. Both boys had been in ninja academy recently. They had graduated and had been put in teams. Because of how close they were and how well they worked together, they had thankfully been put on the same team. Their third member was a jerk named Sasuke whom Naruto couldn't stand, but since Gaara was there, Naruto tried to put up with him. The three of them were probably the best team at the moment. Naruto would admit to himself and maybe Gaara (if the other male wanted to know), that he probably wouldn't be a capable as he was without him. Strong, yes, but even Naruto knew he lacked discipline and focus. Gaara's constant yet silent nagging forced him to study when he didn't want to. The teen really was his better half.

That was, usually he was his better half. Earlier today, Gaara had been as rash as Naruto usually was, which was why they were out at the lake in the middle of the night. Team 7, their team lead by Kakashi-sensei, had been called to stand before the Hokage. When the Fourth had died, a leader of the ANBU Black ops, named Danzō, became Hokage. He was generally well liked, but nothing like the First through Fourth. He had summoned Team 7 to give a demonstration of their skills. Each of them was to go in separately. Gaara had been first. After a few moments, he came storming out. A pale, emotionless boy followed him out the door. He stood and watched as Gaara left the building. Naruto had asked what happened only to find out that Gaara refused the task assigned to him. Naruto was called in next but had run the other way, chasing after Gaara. When he had finally caught up with him, all Gaara would tell him was the task he'd been given was not something he could do.

And so now they were sitting there together in silence watching the stars go by. Naruto titled himself again to look at Gaara then sighed. "You know, you could go back," Naruto muttered. "I think he'd let you go back and try again."

"No," Gaara said and fell silent. Naruto expected that to be the end of it but then Gaara spoke again. "My task was to kill that person. I was to take no less than five minutes to do it."

Naruto fell onto his back and stared at Gaara. "What?"

"You heard me. He told me that if I couldn't follow orders absolutely, that I couldn't move past the place I was and my power would never grow. I said the person was a child raised by ANBU and that if he told me to kill him I should do it and know his death was necessary, even if it was slow and painful." Gaara had his arms crossed over his chest and one of his hands tightened around the arm it was laying on. Other than that he showed no signs of reacting to what he said. "We've spent our whole lives working to be accepted in this village."

Naruto looked from Gaara to sky and frowned sadly. "Yeah. Ever since Mom died," he muttered before rolling into a sitting position. Naruto had called Gaara's mother Mom ever since he could speak. "Ever since she died we've always had to work to be accepted. They thought she was nice but after she died, we had to kill ourselves not to get run out of here."

Gaara made a noise like a grunt. "We tried everything… but now this."

Silence settled between the two of them again before Naruto spoke. "What do we do now? We can't … do something like that. Not even for the Hokage. The people would just think we're monsters." Naruto snorted. "More than they already do."

Gaara thought a moment before nodding. "We'll leave," he said firmly.

Naruto sputtered and turned fully around. "We can't do that! You know what happens to rouge ninja. We'll get killed!" He furrowed his brow and thought. "The people can't know what the Hokage is doing. They would never allow it. If we tell-"

"If we tell, we'll be killed!" Gaara said. The redhead hardly ever raised his voice. The fact that he had was a bad sign. "Don't you get it? He's still in control of ANBU. He'll lie. He'll have us killed. We're carrying monsters inside us. He'll just tell some lie to make village believe we deserved it. We can't go to anyone." He looked at Naruto. "Not even Iruka or Kakashi. They might believe us, but then they'll in danger too. As for Sasuke … well, he either went through with it and he's our enemy or didn't and he'll have no choice but follow us. We have to leave. There is no other way, no other choice."

Naruto took in the look on Gaara face before standing and walking up to him. He looked at the redhead as hard as he could try to see past the hard mask he always had up. "You're shaking," the blonde muttered.

Gaara looked out across the lake before stepping past Naruto. "**Something has changed within me. Something is not the same.**" He looked a little towards the main part of town. "**I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap. It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity.**" He glared at the main building where the Hokage's office was. "**And you can't hold me down!**"

Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed Gaara's shoulder. "**Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur!**"

Gaara shook his head. "**I'm through accepting limits,**" he tossed his head to nod at the Hokage's building, "**'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change-**" Naruto opened his mouth to second that but was cut off. "**-but 'til I try I'll never know!**" The redhead dropped his eyes as he continued. "**Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've loss.**" He looked at Naruto and his teal eyes burned. "**Well if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!**"

Turning from Naruto, Gaara looked at the gates into the village. "**I think I'll try defying gravity.**" His teal eyes flicked toward where his mother and his and Naruto caretaker was buried. "**Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity. And you can't pull me down.**" Gaara turned back to Naruto and for once his face held some emotion. Hope, fear, excitement. Naruto saw all those things when he looked at him.

"**NARUTO****. COME WITH ME. THINK OF WHAT WE COULD DO. TOGETHER. Unlimited. Together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been. ****Naruto****.**" He took his friend and brother's hand. "**Dreams the way we planned 'em.**"

Naruto began to smile a little. "**If we work in tandem.**"

Naruto put his other hand on top of Gaara's and they spoke together. "**There's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I defying gravity. With you and I defying gravity-**"

Gaara smiled and muttered, "**They'll never bring us down.**"

Naruto smiled and ducked forward to kiss Gaara on the cheek. He'd taken to doing that lately and usually the redhead only stared at him. Tonight he smiled softly before pulling Naruto along by the arm. They went back to their house and packed a few supplies. They only things they took with them of personal value were one picture of Gaara's mother and one of Naruto's parents. Other than that, they left everything that wasn't a supply. Then they headed to Iruka's. Quickly they told him what was going only to have him say he felt like this would happen. Sasuke was missing and the Uchiha's were blaming the Hokage while the Hokage was blaming them.

"You had been get far away from here," Iruka said as he stood and went to the window. "Kakashi is off sabotaging things for you but that won't last. You have to go now." Gaara and Naruto looked at one another before Naruto asked what they both were thinking.

"**WILL YOU COME WITH US**?" the blonde asked.

Iruka smiled a little as he turned to them. "**I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this.**"

Gaara and Naruto frowned. Naruto ducked his head to hide the fact he was about to cry. Gaara, ever hiding what he was feeling, simply stared and whispered, "**You too.**"

Iruka came away from the window. "**I hope it brings you bliss. I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it.**" He stopped before the boys and took them each in one arm, hugging them to his sides. "**I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy,**" he squeezed the boys and gave them each a kiss on the forehead, "**my ****kin.**" He gave them each another hug and kissed each of their heads again before nudging them towards the door. They picked up their things and walked towards the door. Before opening it, Naruto stopped and turned.

"**So if you care to find ****us****,**" Naruto said with a small smile, "**look toward the western sky.**"

"**As someone told ****us**** lately,**" Gaara continued only have Iruka finish his sentence.

"**Everyone deserves a chance to fly,**" the brunette muttered.

"**So if ****we're**** flying solo,**" Naruto said cheerily, "**at least ****we're**** flying free.**"

"**To those who'd ground ****us****,**" Gaara muttered with a smirk as he turned the knob, "**take a message back from ****us****.**"

The two boys walked out the door, leaving it opened behind them. As they entered the open street, they broke into a run just in time to dodge incoming knives. ANBU was rushing at them from the direction of the Hokage's office. The Uchiha's were coming at the ANBU group at an angle. The two boys ran toward the west gate, evading kunai as they went.

"**Tell them how ****we are**** defying gravity,**" Gaara said as he jumped up to the rooftops for a faster escape.

"**We're**** flying high, defying gravity.**" Naruto continued jumping to become even with the redhead. As Gaara glanced over at him, Naruto smirked. "**And soon ****we'll**** match them in renown,**" he proclaimed with a confidante smirk.

Behind them a round of explosions preceded the sound of fighting. Naruto and Gaara jumped onto the face of gate and ran up the rest of its height before coming to stop on top of the huge structure. They turned to find that Leaf Village had erupted into chaos. The Uchiha clan was fighting ANBU in the streets. Ninja were either assisting the ANBU, acting under the Hokage's orders, or fighting beside the Uchiha. Any ninja not fighting were trying to get the average citizens and the children away from the growing battle. Naruto spotted Kakashi under the gate, directing villagers away from the fighting and into the forest.

As they watched the disarray unfold, Gaara spoke softly, "**Then**** nobody in all ****the world****, no '****Kage**** that there is or was, is ever going to bring ****us**** down.**"

From below, Kakashi glanced at them after he noticed that some of ANBU had broken free of fighting and spotted them.

"**I hope you're happy,**" Kakashi muttered softly before rushing more villagers away from the collapsing village.

"**Look, ****it's them!**" an ANBU member said pointing to the top of the gate.

"**They're**** wicked!**" another chimed in. "**Get ****them!**"

"**Never gonna**** bring ****us**** down,**" Naruto said smirking.

"**No one morns the wicked,**" the ANBU chanted as they approached. "**So we've got to bring ****them**** down!**"

Gaara and Naruto bumped fists before jumping off the gate and disappearing into the forest leaving Leaf Village fighting itself and burning to the ground.

* * *

**Author Rambling 2:**

**Okay. I know that got a little chunky at the end. It was hard to fix the lyrics and what not. Especially because the last line is a half a minute long note that I didn't know how write. – Sorry if that part sucked. At least tell me you had a bit of fun reading it. It was sort of fun to envision. And please give a big round of internet applause for Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare who took the time to beta this. Thanks Dreaming. I'll see everyone in the next one.**


End file.
